For me, Formidable
by Lillie Joe
Summary: La meilleur fanfic Yaoi que vous n'aurai jamais lu


Titre : For me, Formidable

Titre : For me, Formidable

Auteur : Kasumi

«Camions sur la route, camions ça fait "prout prout prout" »

Henri Dès regardais sa feuille de parole avec passion, comment des mots si enfantin pouvais exprimer autant son amour pour cette personne? Personne ne pouvait s'en douter

Il détourna le regard un instant son poster géant de son idole, Charles Aznavour, était posé sur le mur. Son regard profond semblait le regarder. Henri frémit à l'idée que son regard puisse un jour rencontrer le sien ; il espérait tant! Un amour inconditionnel et un peu fou à la fois, il regarda au loin et lassa libre court a sa fantaisie. Mais il fut vite interrompu par une voix électronique s'approchant de lui.

- MAGNÉTON.MAGNÉTON.

Son Magneton nommé Benny voulait de l'attention.

- Oh Benny! Que veux-tu? Demanda Henri d'une voix lasse, un peu irrité de s'avoir fait interrompre

- MAGNÉTON. MAGNÉTON. Répondu Benny de sa voix robotisé

- QUOI! VRAIMENT?! Cria Henri d'excitation, Charles Aznavour vient faire un concert au Yémen!

- MAGNÉTON.MAGNÉTON.

La joie d'Henri implosait en son cœur, il se leva d'un bon. Le grand jour qu'il attendait tant était enfin arrivé.

- Viens Benny on va s'acheter des billets! »

Il attacha son cher Benny en laisse et parti donc à la billetterie du Yémen. La neige frappais violement sur son visage au gré du vent glacial, après quelque pas il senti ses force l'abandonner. Non! Il devait continuer! Le Yémen était le pays des fans de Charles Aznavour, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, bientôt les billets seraient épuisés! Il reprit quelque force en mangeant un litchi accoté sur un palmier puis continua sa route.

La route était longue et ardu jusqu'à la billetterie, son cœur battais a la chamade, la sueur coulais de ses aisselles, il était prêt à tout.

Mais arrivé à la billetterie, il n'y avait personne, même le Gilles le vendeur saoulons n'était pas là. Perplexe il examina les lieux tranquillement…

Quand tout à coup, une armée de Paras fonça sur lui!

- Benny à l'attaque! Cria Henri Dès détachant son Pokémon de son harnais

- MAGNETON. MAGNETON.

Mais eut-il à peine eu le temps d'envoyer son Benny que 2 personnes apparurent dans un jet de fumé mystérieux.

- Nous sommes de retour…  
- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!

Henri reconnaissait ses voix…

- Afin de rendre rebellez les p'tites connes de 14 ans

- Afin faire chier toute les femmes de ménage des hôtels

- Afin de penser que les chansons qui parle des ex chum c'est hot

- Afin de chanter plus mal que le chanteur de Himeyuri

Le voile de fumée disparu lentement.

- Marie-Mai!

- Éric Lapointe!

- La team asticot plus mauvais que VerMeer!

- Rendez vous ou on va chantez!

Une banane en pyjama apparu entre les deux artistes

- B1! Ouais genre!

- Que faites-vous ici! Cria Henri hors de lui

- Et bien nous sommes venu te chercher dit Éric de sa voix roque

- Me chercher? Pourquoi?

- Car tu es aussi nul que nous, nous te voulons dans notre équipe! Dit Marie-Mai

- Jamais! Et puis je dois acheter mon billet pour Charles Aznavour! Personne ne m'arrêtera!

- Un billet de Charles Aznavour? Il n'y en a jamais eu! C'était seulement pour t'amener ici!

- Quoi!

Henri n'en croyais pas ses yeux, ses odieux mauvais artistes avais osé utiliser le nom son petit Charlez pour l'emmener dans un piège! Il était maintenant hors de lui.

- Et bien si c'est comme ça je me bâterai! Dit Henri avec fureur, Vas-y BENNYYYY

- À l'attaque Paras! Cria Marie-mai

L'armée de Paras sauta sur le pauvre Magneton, Benny ne fit pas long feu après une avalanche de Para-spore, Sleep-powder, Toxik, Absorb et une bonne couple de Scratch. Benny tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique.

- NON BENNY!! Cria Henri de tristesse

Il s'approcha de son cher ami.

- Benny non! Benny répond moi!

Mais Benny n'ouvrit pas ses trois yeux, il était complètement K.O. Henri leva la tête au ciel, pourquoi oh pourquoi fallait-il que sa soit un piège? Pourquoi Charlez ne pouvait-il pas être près de lui pour toujours? Il fixa le ciel sans bronzer, et tranquillement le nuage devant lui se sépara en deux dans un éclat de lumière, laissant apparaitre une forme humaine qui descendait tranquillement vers le sol. Serait-il possible? Non! Mais… oui! C'était Charles Aznavour!

Encore sous le choc, Henri continua à fixer l'apparition divine qui fini par atterrir devant lui.

- AH! C'EST CHARLES AZNAVOUR! Crièrent en cœur la Team Asticot pris de frayeur

- Oui je suis Charles, et toi Henri, depuis toujours je te regarde par ta fenêtre me masturbant, j'avais si hâte de te voir en vrai! Ton amour pour moi me rend tout mouillé et c'est pour sa que maintenant je veux utiliser mes pouvoir divin pour te sauver qu'on puisse avoir du hot sex ensemble!

- OMCHARLES depuis si longtemps j'attends se moment! Tu es le seul dans mon cœur depuis toujours! J'ai même refusé les avances de Benny pour garder ma virginité pour toi!

- Oh Henri je t'aime!

- Oh mon Charlez, les mots sont trop faible pour exprimé se que je ressens

- Moi de même Henri, maintenant je vais te sauver.

Charles s'avança devant la Team Asticot et son armée de Paras, leva les bas et…

« You are the one for me, for me, for me, formidable

You are my love very, very, very, véritable

Et je voudrais pouvoir un jour enfin te le dire

Te l'écrire

Dans la langue de Shakespeare

My daisy, daisy, daisy, désirable

Je suis malheureux d'avoir si peu de mots

À t'offrir en cadeaux

Darling I love you, love you, darling I want you »

La force de ses paroles firent envolé la Team Asticot et les millions de crabe vers d'autre cieux. Ainsi, ils repartirent vers la maison d'Henri où ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.

FIN


End file.
